


Wrong

by butimbroken



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: Set during 'Parting Gifts.' Angel thinks of Buffy as Cordelia kisses him. COMPLETE.





	Wrong

From the second that door opened Angel knew something was very off with Cordelia. That look in her eye and the way she stalked toward him... his forehead crinkled up in confusion. It wasn't long before she actually kissed him that he had already figured out she planned to and he hadn't had enough time to stop her.

Kissing Cordelia, kissing someone who wasn't Buffy in fact, was currently one of the last things on this planet he wanted to do.

Emotions were running a little high, he knew that. He'd had his whole Buffy situation not long ago. Seeing her again had thrown him, then she showed up here and only made matters worse. It broke him. It had only gotten worse with the whole "day that wasn't" happening, the burden of carrying about that time they'd had together, where he was human, she was his again. He had a hard time thinking about anything else when his brain wasn't otherwise occupied.

She didn't remember, she couldn't. It was for the best but how she took their goodbye compared to his was worlds away. The anger, the hurt she'd left with... He knew it was for the best, it would help her move on... That didn't cure his heartache though.

Then, there was Doyle.

He couldn't wrap his head around not having Doyle yet. And so soon after the whole thing with Buffy came to pass.

Cordelia... she had just realized she'd had feelings for him, he'd left her behind in such a state... so, it made sense. She was grieving, everyone grieved in their own way and that was okay. But this... this was not.

It felt wrong. On many, many levels.

'You're not Buffy,' his mind kept screaming as her lips pressed against his.

He was relieved when Cordelia started going on about how she'd felt nothing. The last thing he wanted was to deal with Cordelia Chase having feelings for him of all people. That might have been a bigger betrayal to Buffy than some of the other things that had recently come to pass.


End file.
